Don't Blink
by pinkwasteland
Summary: The same couch, six years later. Fluff. Now a collection of one shots. Based on picture. (Image not mine Limey404)
1. Don't Blink

**Hello beautiful reader!**

**Quick KND one shot based on limey404's image. Find her on tumblr or deviant art, she's a beautiful amazing human being and her art makes me cry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Six years ago we sat on this same couch. We had a GameCube back then, and only one controller. Naturally, we fought over it. I liked Wally, but I wasn't about to let him win. And besides, I wanted to play Rainbow Monkey Wonderland 4 and he wanted to play Zombie Slasher: Revenge. At that age, the idea of watching idly by as he mashed the buttons down, yelling "DIE!" at every creature that came upon the screen was torture. For him, slumping beside me as he listened to me sing along to the Rainbow Monkey theme song and catch hearts of love with my fluffy pink bear avatar was pure agony.

So, our ten year old selves found the perfect solution; a staring contest.

Out of all our friends, we were the best, due to much practice with our younger siblings. Our record was twenty three and two thirds minutes (Don't ask what two thirds of a minute is, we have no idea.)

So we sat, him, cross armed and frowning, and me, one arm propped up on the back of the couch, trying not to look amused at his grouchy face.

"Wouldya just blink already?" he demanded, brow creasing in frustration.

"Are you giving up? That means I win!" I clapped my hands together.

"Are you out of your cruddy mind? I ain't watching your stupid monkeys!"

I pouted. I hated when he called the stuff I liked stupid. It made me feel like he didn't care about me.

"They're not stupid." I mumbled quietly.

"It's a stupid girly baby game!"

Blink. I looked away quickly, not wanted him to see the tear that had escaped.

I was not quick enough.

His face fell. "Aw, C'mon Kuki, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. Why you gotta be so mean to me?"

"Kuki, don't cry, I hate crying. I was just playin'."

I mopped up my tears with my long sleeves.

"Look, I'm... I'm... ugh, I'm sorry. Just stop crying. Here, you can play first."

I turned around to find him smiling at me, holding out the controller hopefully.

I smiled back and took it from him. "Thanks Wally."

He nodded, leaning back casually like he was the king of this couch. "Just don't take everything so ser- seri- surri- serio-" He struggled with the word.

"Serious?" I asked, knowingly.

"Yeah, that one." He said triumphantly. "Stupid words."

-Three&Four -

Now, I'm sitting on the couch and everything's changed except this couch and the fighting. We're fighting again. This time, it's over who gets to choose the next PSP game. He glares at me.

"YOU got to choose YESTERDAY!"

"Yeah, and YOU got to choose the last game!"

"Yeah, well, today's my day to choose!"

"That's not fair! I only chose one game yesterday, why do you get two today?"

"It's not _my_ fault _you_ had to study!"

I cross my arms. "It's my turn!"

"No, it's not!"

"Stop being such a baby, Wally. What happened to lady's first?"

He snorted, laughing. "Since when have _you_ been a lady?"

My eyes narrow and I punch him in the arm. Hard.

"Staring contest?" he asked, a competitive grin spreading across his face.

I smile.

He turns to face me fully and I cross my arms, closing my eyes once more before opening them.

"Go."

He gives me his poker face and I focus on imagining to burn through that stupid face of his.

After a few moments, a sly smile spreads across his face.

I sigh. "What?"

"Nuthin'"

"What?!" I demand.

He chuckles. "Nothing, I swear."

I try my best to bore holes into his head.

His face returns to normal and I relax a bit. After awhile, I check the clock. Five minutes, it's only been five minutes.

I press my elbow against the couch and lean my head against it. I stare blankly at his nose for awhile. His eyes flick. I look at them. He hadn't blinked, like I had hoped, but he's looking at me. Well, obviously he's looking at me, but this time, it's a little different. His eyes shift from one of mine, to the other. He takes a long time staring at my eyes staring back into his. It's weird. We've been doing this for the better part of ten years, and never once has our eyes focused so intently on one another's.

I watch as his face softens. His eyes flick to my nose. Slightly crooked, from falling off my bike three years ago, but only noticeable if you really look. Like he is right now.

My body tightens up in self consciousness, which is strange because he knows my nose is crooked, in fact, he was there when it happened.

A hint of a smile crosses his mouth before it disappears. He looks back into my eyes.

I lick my lips, suddenly, I could really use a drink.

His green eyes follow my tongue back into my mouth. His lips part slightly. I have to remind myself to breathe. A weird feeling fills the pit in my stomach.

Soon enough, his own tongue emerges, and he is wetting his lips.

His mouth opens once more and I think I hear my name escape.

But I cannot process any words, because then, he swoops in on me, our mouths colliding, pushing me back into the couch. I let out a yelp in surprise, unable to react.

His lips press against mine so firmly he takes my breath with him when he finally pulls away.

I stare at him. I haven't blinked once.


	2. Six Years

**This is now my collection of KND one shots! All based on the picture.**

**This one is a little different but I like it. Comment away!**

**As always I love you, and enjoy.**

* * *

There was no one who annoyed me quite like Wally did. Hell, he annoyed me even when we were kids. But now, six years later, he annoys me in different ways.

Six years.

Its a hell of a thing, time. Because when you hear the words 'six years' its sounds so far away, too far in the future to worry about. But living through six years goes by in a flash. And looking back is the worst. Because looking back sums up those six years in your favorite memories, worst misfortunes, and the people you laughed with along the way. Thats it.

But everything and nothing can change in six years. Like this couch. Still here, but threadbare and filled with memories as thick as the ketchup stains. And his stupid ripped hoodie. Six damn years he's had that thing and it still fits. Granted it's a little small and he ripped the sleeves off awhile back, but there it is, the hem draped just above his belly button, showing of _what else _had changed in six years.

And he's looking at me with that same stupid grin he's always had, now slightly more angular. His face is still mostly the same, still just as stupid. And just as annoying.

He throws his feet on top of mine, earning a glare. He chuckles and goes right back to staring at me. That is one thing that has changed dramatically. He's not afraid to look at me anymore. In fact, he does it quite often.

I stick my tongue out at him and turn my head to continue watching the movie. I can feel his eyes on the side of my face. I ignore him. Usually, ignoring Wally is the fastest way to get him to leave me alone, but not today. Today he is being particularly difficult.

He rubs his ankle against my calf. I fight the urge to pinch his leg.

Bing!

The popcorn is done and Wally flings himself off the couch and into the kitchen. I stretch my legs out a bit, enjoying the space. He returns and plops back down, handing me a drink. I take it without glancing his way. He offers me popcorn. Still focused on the movie, I shake my head. He places the bowl on his lap and props his feet up on the table in front of us. After a minute, I glance at him from the corner of my eye. He appears to be sleeping. Figures.

I sneak some popcorn out of the bowl and into my mouth as quietly as possible. He doesn't stir. I reach over a few more times, not bothering to look. When I finally do glance his way again, he's staring at me. And grinning. A full, tooth baring smile. I let out a little yelp, not expecting him to be awake. He laughs and places the bowl on the table.

I open my mouth to ask him why _the_ _hell_ he gets such a kick out of staring me down when I notice how close he is. There's one hand on the back of the couch next to me, his fingers grazing my arm. I look at him. He's still smiling.

He leans in. My heart stops and my breath is caught somewhere in my throat. My brain fails to process what he is about to do and all I can focus on is how close we are, and how he smells like shampoo and mint toothpaste.

Now his face is a breath from mine, and his smile is gone. I am the one staring at him. He looks at me, curious to my reaction, which is curious as to his next move, and he presses into me.

He kisses me. And I kiss him back. And soon enough my arms are wrapped around his neck and his hands are on my hips, and I'm thinking how, in six years, I'll have another favorite memory to look back on.


End file.
